1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a digital broadcast transmitter to process and transmit a transport stream including an additional data stream and a digital broadcast receiver to receive the transport stream, and a method for processing a stream thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of digital technology, a digital processing system such as a digital television has been widely used in the video field. Accordingly, diverse digital broadcast standards have been suggested to transmit digital streams and enable a home to receive and process digital broadcast data.
The digital broadcast provides high quality broadcast and has high transmission efficiency of radio waves, making it possible to transmit and receive a larger amount of information than analog broadcast. However, if the transport streams are broken due to circumferential magnetic field or obstacles, broadcast interruption may occur. This problem occurs more frequently in the case of moving vehicles and portable devices.
Therefore, in order for users to stably watch the digital broadcast in a moving vehicle, the method that uses data streams which have been processed robustly against an error compared to existing data streams has been suggested. However, if strong additional error correction coding is applied to a new transport stream, a long time is taken to detect whether the transport stream includes the strong additional error correction coding or not. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for easily detecting whether a transport stream include an additionally transmitted new stream or not.